Tan solo amigos
by Priss
Summary: HOROHOROxANNA. ¡TERMINADO!. No puedo negarlo más, la quiero, la deseo, estoy loco por esa mujer tan fría, tan bella y fina. Pero no puedo tenerla y tengo que conformarme con verla de lejos... con ser tan solo amigos.
1. Rosas blancas para Anna

**. Tan solo amigos .**

De: Priss.  
Capitulo I: _Rosas blancas para Anna.  
_

_

* * *

_

_No puedo negarlo más, la quiero, la deseo, estoy loco por esa mujer tan fría, tan bella y fina.  
Pero no puedo tenerla y tengo que conformarme con verla de lejos... con ser tan solo amigos._

* * *

Estaba boquiabierto, realmente sorprendido.  
No creían lo que veía, sus ojos debían tener un problema, o quizás, esto no era más que una alucinación. 

_"Si, eso debe ser, una simple ilusión"_  
Pensaba el joven de azulados y alborotados cabellos, tratando inútilmente de convencerse a sí mismo.  
Tal belleza no puede ser terrenal y mucho menos de ella. Y sin embrago, así era.

Ante él, la mayor expresión de belleza, superioridad y perfección, a cargo de alguien que jamás imaginó. . . .  
Anna Kyouyama lo miraba con fastidio.

_"¿Cuanto más pretende mirarme sin parpadear?"_  
Se preguntó la rubia, girando el rostro a un costado, tratando de ignorar al recién llegado.

Horo Horo venía de visita; tenía deseos de ver a su viejo amigo, Yoh, aunque desde que la itako le abrió la puerta, el Shaman King se esfumó inevitablemente de su memoria.  
Bueno, era comprensible y nadie podría culparlo siquiera. El tiempo fue muy generoso con esa mujer, realzando su belleza y otorgándole proporciones que cualquier modelo u actriz envidiarían.

_"Yoh ya debe haberse percatado de la belleza de Anna "._

¿O no?  
Pues el joven de castaños cabellos conversaba emocionado con el chico del norte, más este no le prestaba la más mínima atención; lo ignoraba, podría decirse "le estaba dando el avión".

Toda su atención la tenía Anna, por completo y por primera vez.  
Sus ojos fijos en ella, analizando cada detalle de la figura femenina, sonrojándose ligeramente ante las curvas que cubría el acostumbrado vestido negro.

La sacerdotisa estaba incomoda.  
_"Veinte minutos y no ha dejado de mirarme."_

Se tendría que ser tan distraído como Yoh, para no darse cuenta.  
Y por supuesto que la rubia ya había notado, no solo la mirada del peliazul, sino también la naturaleza de la misma.

_"Definitivamente no me ve como una amiga, y dudo que vea en mi al ´demonio´ que conoció poco antes del shaman figth."_

Entonces, la Kyouyama comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

_"Bueno, él también ha cambiado. Esta más alto, es evidente que se ha vuelto más fuerte y apuesto, sin mencionar que... un momento¡¿apuesto?!."_

La itako se sorprendió del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.  
Se reprendió a sí misma¿cómo era posible que pensara en esas cosas?. Por Kami!!, estaba comprometida, además, nunca tuvo ojos para otro hombre que no fuese Yoh.

Confundida, enfrentó la mirada del shaman de hielo, notando como esta se volvía más profunda a cada instante.  
Desvió la mirada nuevamente, estaba pensando cosas que no eran, solo eso.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y volvió a mirar al chico Usui.  
Algo llamó su atención, confundiéndola; Horo Horo llevaba un presente y no pudo evitar que sus lindos ojos negros se fijaran sobre un ramo de rosas blancas.

Horokeu se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de Anna al mirar las rosas.  
Una idea cruzó su mente. . . .

_"Para ella ¿por qué no?."_

Y así como así, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo realmente, ni mucho menos en las consecuencias, le ofreció las rosas a la sacerdotisa, interrumpiendo la desconocida conversación de Yoh y sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

**Para ti, Anna.**  
Dijo el peliazul, logrando que el Asakura lo mirase boquiabierto, sorprendido; creía que Horo Horo le tenía pavor a la itako, además, los celos surgieron de pronto en su corazón, más las palabras de su amigo de Hokkaidou lograron tranquilizarlo.

**Bu-bueno, iba a dárselas a Tamao, pero al verte, Anna.**  
Al verla, la dulce imagen que siempre tuvo de la pelirosada, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Además, Tamamura estaba en Izumo, así que. . . .

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el repentino, pero constante, sonido del teléfono, e Yoh se apresuró a contestar, dejando a solas al peliazul y a la rubia. Cada uno miraba a un costado; solo se escuchaba el silencio, no tenían nada de que hablar, nunca lo tuvieron y es que en realidad nunca fueron amigos, al menos... no exactamente.

Intentó no mirarla, en verdad lo intentó, pero el deseo de saciar sus ojos con tan bella imagen femenina pudo más que la razón.

**Te has puesto muy bonita.**  
No supo como, creía solo haberlo pensado, pero no, se lo había dicho así como así, sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus labios se movieron para decirlo y ya.

Anna lo miraba con sorpresa.  
Que valor tuvo al decirle eso.

_"O que estupidez"_  
Pensó.  
Un lindo tono rosa adornando las mejillas de la itako.

_"Que bonita se ve así"_  
Y por más que Horo Horo trataba de quitársela de la cabeza, no podía, simplemente no podía.

La sacerdotisa se levantó de golpe, y sin mediar más palabras, abandonó la estancia, sin responder a las atrevidas palabras del shaman de hielo, ignorándolo y haciéndolo sentir mal.

Yoh volvió poco después, reanudando la conversación de hace un rato, haciendo un montón de planes para reunirse con los demás muchachos. Todos juntos de nuevo¿acaso no era genial.  
Más Horokeu estaba lejos de prestarle atención al Shaman King; en ese momento, sus pensamientos eran solo para la bella rubia de fríos ojos negros, la mujer que lo intrigaba.

Genial, se había fijado en una chica que seguramente lo detestaba o que en el mejor de los casos, sentía indiferencia por él, y que para colmo es la prometida de un gran amigo.

_"Me enamoré a primera vista de Anna Kyouyama. . . . el día en que la volví a ver."_

**Continuará.**

* * *

Vaya, vaya, por esta vez hice a un lado mi tremenda adoración por el HAOxANNA y me atreví a escribir una historia sobre una pareja bastante, ahh, interesante. 

Bueno, este fic es el resultado de una apuesta que perdí, hace años, con Maeda Ai, y aunque se supone que debía ser lemon, pues no lo hay, sin embargo, estoy planeando una mini-secuela con una historia de cama entre estos dos personajes.

* * *


	2. El problema no es amarte

**. Tan solo amigos .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo II: "_El problema no es amarte_".

* * *

Estaba asustado, desesperado y completamente confundido. 

Ya dos semanas con los Asakura, y las cosas simplemente estaban peor.

**¡Y de que manera!.**

Se dijo a si mismo.

En todo ese tiempo, lo único que hizo fue buscar el menor pretexto para estar a solas con la rubia itako.

Al principio solo permaneció a su lado en silencio. . .

**Pero ahora. . . .**

Parecía haber tomado más confianza con esa mujer.

El joven silencioso solo duró un par de días, luego, Horo Horo se volvió más atrevido. Fue de solo fijar sus ojos sobre la hermosa mujer, a insinuarle su sentir mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Le había costado varios golpes, pero. . . . valía la pena ver el rojo en las mejillas de Anna, su semblante furioso. . . .

**¡Qué hermosa!.**

La voz del muchacho escapó en un suspiro, decidiendo que ya no tenía caso inventar excusas o pretextos para su proceder, mucho menos para explicar los motivos que lo llevaban a acosar a la prometida de su amigo.

**La quiero, no sé cómo, por qué o en que momento sucedió, solo. . . la quiero.**

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del shaman de hielo, quien, sentado sobre el pasillo de madera, contemplaba las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar, creyéndose el único en la pensión.

Intentando analizar la situación, el peliazul llegó a al conclusión de que esto era un problema, un gran, gran problema.

Para empezar, el simple hecho de interesarse en la sacerdotisa, lo hacia sentirse un traidor. ¿Qué diría Yoh si se enterase¿se enojaría, sentiría celos, o quizás. . . simplemente. . .

**No le importe.**

Bueno, también era una opción.

En todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, el Shaman King nunca mostró interés sentimental por Anna Kyouyama.

Pero esa era sola la mitad del problema; en realidad, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Anna pensara de todo esto. Era obvio que ella lo sabía.

Acorralarla, abrazarla, susurrarle palabras, proposiciones y halagos. . . bueno, era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta ya.

**En especial después de haberla besado.**

El ainu sonrió con picardía.

Recordaba como se disculpó mientras la rubia le daba tremenda paliza.

Pero lo había disfrutado, aunque solo hubiese rozado sus suaves labios por un instante.

**Fue como tocar el cielo y caer de nuevo a la tierra.**

Y ahora, después de tantas cosas, estaba aquí, pensando en lo que él considera "un demonio atrapado en el cuerpo de un ángel".

**Itako no Anna.**

Horo Horo casi suspiró el nombre de la mujer.

Pensar que ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

Tan cerca que solo debía ponerse pie y visitarla en la tercera recamara después de la suya. Y tan lejos. . .

**Que si me atrevo a hacer eso, no viviré para contarlo.**

Bueno, la vida era un precio más o menos justo si con eso podía estrechar su perfecto cuerpo entre sus brazos, besarla hasta el cansancio, saborear sus labios, hacerla suya hasta que. . .

**Demonios!. . . ¿en que estoy pensando?.**

Horo se regañó a si mismo, sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza, esperando deshacerse de los insanos deseos que lo invadieron hace un momento.

Cada vez que en Anna pensaba, terminaba imaginando que hacían el amor sin importarles nada más.

Y sonrió irónico, resignado a saber que la sacerdotisa sería suya solo en sueños y nada más.

Se incorporó abandonando su lugar de meditación.

Hacia calor, sus pensamientos no eran los más inocentes y la única forma para calmar un poco las ansias era darse un buen baño con agua fría.

**Pero sería el colmo bañarse con agua fría en un lugar donde hay aguas termales.**

Decía para si el joven de azulados cabellos, dirigiéndose a las termas.

Tan distraído pensando en tantas cosas, entró al baño mientras se deshacía de sus ropas.

Quizá fue porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sus problemas o simplemente distraído, el caso es que se equivocó al entrar a las termas y no fue capaz de darse cuenta hasta que la vio a ella, ahí, sumergida hasta la cintura en las cálidas aguas.

Le daba la espalda. Sabrá dios en que estaba pensando porque tampoco se había percatado de la presencia del ainu.

Y él ahí, contemplándola.

Su fina y blanca piel al descubierto, su rubio cabello adherido a sus curvas; Horo Horo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, era demasiada tentación para él y más dado su interés actual por ella.

Y efectivamente, el shaman de hielo no resistió las ansias de acercarse y tocar a la protagonista de tan bella imagen.

Sumergiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en las aguas, poco tardó en posarse de tras de la rubia mujer que admiraban sus jóvenes ojos, la misma que pareció sorprenderse con la inesperada compañía del muchacho.

**¿Tu otra vez?.** Le dijo ella poco antes de estamparle la mano, dejando ésta marcada en la mejilla izquierda del muchacho. **¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, piedras?. Vete de aquí inmediatamente**.

Anna le gritó con voz fuerte, aunque tranquila y fría a la vez.

**¿Irme?. . . no podría.**

**No digas tonterías¡ lárgate ya !.**

**Te lo he insinuado tantas veces, Anna, yo. . .**

**¿Desde cuando te volviste un descarado traidor?.**

Ante el comentario de la itako, Horo Horo le sujetó fuertemente los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

¿Un traidor? si. . . no estaba tranquilo desde que puso los ojos en ella. No había momento en que no se maldijera a si mismo por fijarse en la prometida de su amigo, pero. . . . simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Que si es una malvada, amargada. . .

"_Eso ya no me importa"._

Pensaba el muchacho.

Y si, ya no le importaba nada, solo la mujer frente a él, la misma a la que sorprendió al robarle con desesperación un beso, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Anna se resistió, sus pupilas contraídas por la sorpresa, más el contacto se prolongó por un rato más, hasta que el peliazul disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, con lo que la itako pudo safarse y estamparle tremenda bofetada al muchacho, la segunda.

**N-no vuelvas a hacerlo.**

Gritó furiosa, su voz haciendo eco en la mente del shaman, quien por fin caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**Lo, lo siento.**

Susurró avergonzado, más la rubia ya había salido de las termas, dejando al chico con la sensación de haber hecho una santa estupidez.

Con la mirada sobre el cielo estrellado y el corazón dolido por el rechazo de la mujer, Horo Horo apretó fuertemente los puños, preguntándose cuanto más iba a soportar este sentimiento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

No pretendía hacerle las cosas tan fáciles a estos dos. 

Pero mejorarán en el siguiente capitulo, después de todo, es el propósito de este fic.

Ah, en cuanto al titulo de este capitulo, es una pequeña frase de una canción de Arjona.

No sé, de pronto se me vino a la mente y creo que quedó muy bien.

REVIEWS.

Este fiction existe porque perdi una apuesta, pero hace años y hasta ahora puedo publicarlo, en fin.

LOVEHAO  
Gracias, gracias. Bueno, la pareja en si no me atrae, pero bueno. La historia es de cuatro capitulos, pero estoy trabajando en un fic de continuación, igual de cuatro capitulos. Maldición, se suponia que esta historia iba a ser de un solo cap TT.

Angela potter0606  
Gracias, ojalá este nuevo capitulo te guste.

Jessymoon  
Ya leiste todo el fic?. Lo agradesco. Bueno, si quieres más, estoy escribiendo una historia a tipo de continuación, aunque aun no esta lista, gomen TT.

Fanglobe  
Aqui la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado y que mi estilo narrativo no decaiga en los siguientes capitulos, jeje¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que si? TT.

Maeda Ai  
Para ti, ya se que adoras esta pareja, y me costó mucho escribirla, yo soy escalava del HAOxANNA. Bueno, pues me conformo con que lo leas una segunda vez y me dejes reviews, jeje.

* * *


	3. El único a su lado

**. Tan solo amigos .**  
De: Priss.  
Capitulo III: "_El único a su lado_."

* * *

Recién llegaba de la escuela. Estaba cansada, aburrida. . . y enfadada.  
Yoh se había vuelto a ir, quien sabe a donde, con Manta. 

Anna entró a la pensión mientras suspiraba con desgano; esperaba que, cuando menos, el baka de su prometido regresara a tiempo para preparar la cena. Aunque estando con el enano, podría tardarse horas.

**Apuesto a que se le va a olvidar.**  
Murmuró la itako, como si hablase consigo misma. Más al entrar a la cocina, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. . . la cena no solo ya estaba lista, sino que la mesa estaba impecable, esperando a que los habitantes se sentasen a degustar los alimentos.

**Ah, no lo puedo creer.**  
La rubia revisó todo con minuciosa atención.

Se sentó finalmente, dispuesta a cenar sola. No tenía caso esperar al Asakura, mucho menos desperdiciar semejante banquete.  
La Kyouyama sonrió sutilmente después de varios bocados. . . estaba delicioso, vaya que sí.

_"La bendita mantequilla, otra vez"  
_Pensó la chica, completamente conciente de quien había preparado esto.

**No entiendo por qué demonios lo hace.**  
Terminó diciendo para sí.  
O al menos eso creía, pues no había notado que cierto shaman de azulado cabello, la miraba detenidamente, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

**Pensé que había sido bastante obvio, pero ya veo que no es así.  
**Horo Horo se acercó a la joven rubia, sentándose frente a ella, quién, sonrojada, había clavado la mirada en el ainu.

¿Cómo es posible que no haya sentido su presencia ¿tan distraída y molesta estaba?  
Anna pensó en contestar bruscamente a sus palabras; decirle que, con ella, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Más, por alguna razón, eso quizá no sería cierto del todo.

Últimamente tenía la sensación de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el shaman de hielo si se estuviese ganando, por ahora, su plena confianza.  
Y eso la molestaba, la asustaba.

_"Porque quizá después él pudiese lograr mucho más en mi. . . mucho más. . . "  
_La itako giró el rostro a un costado, tratando inútilmente de desechar todos esos pensamientos.

Y siguió degustando la comida que el shaman había preparado. Ambos, manteniéndose en silencio por un buen rato. Ella cenando, Horo Horo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Al terminar, la sacerdotisa se levantó sin decir palabra alguna, desapareciendo de la vista del ainu.

**El platillo estaba aceptable, casi delicioso.**  
La escuchó decir, poco antes de que abandonase la cocina.  
El peliazul apenas podía creer que aquellas palabras emergieron de los labios de la chica de negro.

El shaman de hielo se sentía un completo idiota, pues con aquella simple frase, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Horo sonrió e incorporándose en menos de un segundo, salió de la cocina para buscar a su "anfitriona", a quien no tardó en encontrar sentada sobre el piso de madera frente al jardín. . . contemplando las estrellas.

_"¡Qué bella es!"_  
Pensó, completamente embelesado con la rubia mujer que sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar.

**Creí que te irías a dormir.**  
La voz varonil del peliazul la sacó de sus pensamientos, y por alguna razón que Anna desconocía, ese hombre logró obtener su total atención.

**No tengo sueño.**  
Le dijo con tono seco, aunque sus palabras fueron casi un suspiro.

El shaman de hielo guardó silencio.  
No había muchos temas de conversación para tratar entre ellos, más la simple cercanía de la mujer, le era suficiente. Para su mala suerte, el heredero Asakura se le vino a la mente.

**¿Por qué no llega aun?**  
Su tonta pregunta hizo enfurecer a la rubia.

**Ja, ese idiota prefiere estar con Manta, que conmigo.**  
Anna hubiese querido sonar más indiferente, pero no pudo evitar que el enfado envolviese su voz. Y es que, una vez más, los amigos del Shaman King eran mucho más importantes que ella.

Horo Horo bajó la mirada, no quería hacerla enojar, además. . . fue tan estúpido. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar al castaño, cuando él siente más que amistad por la sacerdotisa?.

**Gomen ne**. El peliazul alzó la mirada, sorprendido, las palabras de la Kyouyama no eran algo que esperase escuchar, jamás, ni en el más loco sueño... o pesadilla. **No entiendo, no sé. . . ¿por qué siempre me desquito contigo?.**

Anna sonrió irónica. . .  
Tal vez era porque Horo era el único de los shamanes que se encontraba ahí, en esos momentos. O quizás, simplemente le gustaba molestarlo. Lo cierto es que el ainu siempre estaba cerca de ella, al principio solo para pelear, después para cortejarla.  
Él era la única persona a su lado. . . ¡qué patético!.

Horo Horo la miró casi maravillado, esta era la primera vez que él y Anna conversaban sin gritos, ni golpes.  
Entonces quiso arriesgarse, quizá esta vez funcionaria y si no. . . bien valdría la pena.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de la itako, con claras intenciones de posar su boca sobre la de ella, más la sacerdotisa giró el rostro a un lado. . . esto resultaba ser muy incomodo.

**Cre-creo que ya es tarde y. . .**  
La chica intentó alejarse, pero no esperaba sentir sobre sus mejillas las cálidas manos del ainu, obligándola suavemente a enfrentar sus profundos y oscuros ojos.  
Y luego, lo sintió. . . el contacto entre sus labios.

Horo Horo la había ¡no!. . . la estaba besando y lo hacia de una forma tan cálida, tan suave y tan tierna, que Anna se sintió mareada y sin fuerzas; cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la caricia continuase. Esto era algo que venía evitando desde que el shaman de hielo llegó a la pensión, más ahora se reprochaba mentalmente por no haberle permitido que la besara mucho antes.

Pronto, ambos jóvenes se mantenían abrazados con suavidad y sutileza, como no queriendo hacer algo mal y arruinar el momento.  
Más una vez que sus labios se separaron, el Usui cayó en cuenta de su atrevimiento, esperando el golpe que tendría como castigo.

**Y-yo, lo siento. . . no quise. . .**  
Se disculpo, cubriéndose el rostro.  
Sentía miedo de Anna y no era para menos, ella es una mujer que no se tienta el corazón a la hora de hacer sentir su furia.  
Más pasaron varios segundos y los golpes no llegaron.

Observó a la joven y lo que vio no era algo que hubiese imaginado. . . nunca.  
El rostro de Anna estaba muy cerca del suyo; escasos centímetros los distanciaban. Lo último que vio fueron sus mejillas teñidas en rojo, luego volvió a sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Horo Horo cerró los ojos.  
¿Sería esto un sueño?.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué tal.  
Lo sé, lo sé, muy simple TT, pero a pesar de que la pareja me gusta, no he encontrado muchas fuentes de inspiración, tanto así que el siguiente es el último capitulo.  
Notarán que la historia se desarrolló bastante rápido, y más cuando lean lo que viene, pero. . .  
¿qué la vida no es así?: rápida, intensa y para cuando nos damos cuenta, nuestro mundo ha cambiado totalmente. 

REVIEWS.

Emiliii-chan hatake  
Gracias por leer la historia y que buenoq ue te guste la pareja, ya que no es muy comun. No habra lemon, aunque estoy escribiendo una continuación donde si lo habra.

Missume yoshikawa  
Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. De la pareja, bueno, me gusta, aunque en realidad no tanto como Hao y Anna, además, perdi una apuesta TT. Espero darme un tiempecito para leer tu fic.

Darla Asakura  
¿Donde has estado?. Yo sigo esperando la continuacion de tus fics, de TODOS. Muchas gracias por interesaret en esta historia. Acertaste, aposte con Maeda Ai, pero hace mucho tiempo y por fin puedo cumplirle. Sigo obsesionada con el HAOxANNA, asi que si te interesa, por ahi tengo uno que otro fic nuevo. Gracias y ojalá puedas publicar pronto, porque extraño tus historias.

Maeda Ai  
Lo siento, no tengo lemon para este fanfic, pero estoy haciendo una especie de continuación que si tiene lemon, se suponia que iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero será de cuatro, espero sea suficiente para que me perdones, please. TT.

* * *


	4. En otra oportunidad

**.Tan solo amigos.**

De: Priss.

Capitulo IV: _"En otra oportunidad"._

26-OCT-04

19-JUL-05

* * *

Al principio se evitaron hasta el cansancio, no querían encontrarse en algún lugar de la pensión, y si así era, ni siquiera volteaban a verse. 

"_Es que no debo. . ."_

Se decía Horo una y otra vez, hasta el grado de hartarse, porque él nunca le hizo mucho caso a la lógica. Él solo quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y probar sus dulces labios.

"_Una vez más, tan solo una vez más. . ."_

Pensaba y fueron tan grandes sus deseos, que así lo hizo. . .

Cuando tuvo frente suyo a la rubia itako, le robó, de la forma más descarada e inesperada, un beso. . . lo que el shaman de hielo no esperaba fue que la bella mujer le correspondiera con pasión y fervor, casi con desesperación.

Y viendo que sus deseos parecían no encontrar ningún obstáculo, Horo Horo se dedicó a recorrer, aun por encima de la ropa, aquella figura llena de finas y sutiles curvas, extasiándose con el cosquilleo que este simple contacto provocaba en todo su cuerpo.

**Ahh ¿por qué... esperaste tanto para, para ha-hacer esto?. . . dime. . .**

Anna le hablaba con voz entrecortada, aun agitada por el increíble beso que había sostenido con el ainu, quien al escucharla sonrió irónico.

**Pensé que no querías nada conmigo.**

**Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, Horokeu.**

El peliazul sonrió; que bien se escuchaba su nombre en voz de la sacerdotisa. Más una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, confundiendo a la mujer.

Le confesó que la añoró noches enteras, ansiando ser su dueño, y fue ella la única protagonista de sus locos deseos. Anna era la única mujer que le había robado el sueño y no deseaba más en la vida que hacerla suya, hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio y, aun exhausto, no parar de amarla.

**Pero no podemos.**

Le dijo él, acariciando una de las blancas mejillas de la rubia, quién giró el rostro y bajó la mirada hasta el piso de madera.

**Si lo dices por Yoh. . . no creo que le importe.**

Anna se abrazó a si misma, cerrando los ojos.

Su voz traía consigo un dejo de amargura, no le parecía justo el detenerse tan solo por guardarle respeto a su prometido.

"_Él no me quiere de esa manera, nunca lo ha demostrado"._

Pensaba la itako, totalmente segura de que para el descendiente Asakura, ella no era más que una amiga que le hacía sufrir de vez en cuando. . . ok, todo el tiempo. O quizás, una hermana fastidiosa a la que se sentía obligado a proteger.

Horo Horo sonrió con ternura, deslizando sus grandes manos por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad.

Tal vez la itako tenía razón e Yoh no sentía amor por ella, pero aun así no quería traicionarlo. Si el simple hecho de besar y hablarle de amor a la que es su prometida, lo hacía sentirse cómo un vil traidor, tener un romance con tan bella chica, sería peor. Una total y desvergonzada falta de respeto, sin mencionar que esa sería una razón muy fuerte para terminar con su amistad.

**Además, no estoy muy seguro de que Yoh no te ame.**

Anna lo miró casi con melancolía; suspiró cansada para luego posar suave y fugazmente sus lindos labios sobre los del shaman.

**Estoy cansada**. Le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda. **Prepara la cena ¿si?.**

La rubia dio media vuelta y caminó a su habitación.

Horo sonrió irónico, daba igual si Anna estaba cansada o no, de cualquier forma él prepararía la cena.

Más la sonrisa se borró de su apuesto rostro, tenía algo muy importante que decirle a la sacerdotisa.

**Mañana regresaré a Hokkaido.** La Kyouyama se detuvo sin siquiera girarse a verlo; sus hermosos ojos negros lucían blancos, desteñidos por la sorpresa. **No quiero perder la amistad de Yoh y estar cerca de ti es una tentación deliciosa, así que. . . será mejor que me vaya antes de cometer una locura.**

Una sensación le oprimió el corazón al escuchar aquel montón de palabras, también, un nudo en la garganta que casi no la dejaba respirar.

Qué sola iba a estar cuando el ainu dejara la pensión.

**Me parece bien.**

Más aquellas fueron las simples y frías palabras por parte de la itako.

Vaya que sabía enterrar las emociones en lo profundo de su corazón y mostrarse fría y tranquila cuando le era más necesario.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos; la rubia se perdió entre los pasillos de la pensión hasta llegar a su recamara y encerrarse en ella, mientras que el shaman de hielo se dedicó a los quehaceres culinarios, esperando ver a la chica a la hora de la cena. . . pero no fue así. Ella no bajó.

Incluso cuando Yoh, que ya había llegado desde hacía un buen rato, fue a buscarla. . . ella simplemente dijo que no tenía apetito y que si no se iba y la dejaba en paz, le triplicaría el entrenamiento que ya de por si era un calvario.

Por supuesto que el Asakura no insistió más.

Ambos jóvenes se llevaban el bocado a la boca, sin hablar mucho entre ellos, algo que le pareció muy extraño al castaño, pues Horo Horo no era un chico que se caracterizara por ser un hombre callado. . . todo lo contrario.

**¿Pasa algo, Horo?.**

**No es nada.**

El ainu mostró una sonrisa fingida y casi forzada, con la que no podría convencer al Asakura, ni a nadie más. . . ni siquiera a si mismo.

**¿Estas seguro?.**

**Claro, hombre, es solo que. . . cuando regrese a Hokkaido. . . no quiero ni pensar en los entrenamientos a los que me someterá Pilika.**

**Ah, claro, te entiendo, a mi me pasa igual con An. . . ¿qué regresaras al norte?.**

**Lo decidí hace un rato.**

El shaman mostró una expresión serena y sincera, e Yoh, que creía que alzaría los ánimos a su amigo, hizo un comentario que, sin saber, solo logró que el ainu se deprimiera aun más.

**Bueno, ve el lado bueno, amigo, cuando menos ya no tendrás que soportar los maltratos de Annita.**

Una estresante risita sonó en el comedor, Yoh estaba seguro de que el peliazul reiría a carcajadas, más no fue así. Contra sus expectativas, el shaman de hielo curveó las cejas y los labios en señal de tristeza.

Ni siquiera el hecho de librarse de aquel hermoso demonio podía animarlo. Lo que el moreno no sabía era que precisamente esa la razón del pésimo y sombrío estado de animo del peliazul.

**Lo siento, Yoh, pero la verdad no tengo humor, ni apetito. . . me voy a dormir.**

Con tan simples y cortantes palabras, Horo Horo se retiró en dirección a su alcoba, dejando muy confundido al castaño, pues no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Prácticamente se dejó caer sobre el futon.

Estaba cansado, resignado a volver a Hokkaido antes de que se le acabase el control, control que hasta ahora había evitado que terminase rendido ante los encantos de la hermosa itako y hacerla suya sin importarle nada más.

**Ahh, Anna!!. . .**

Un murmullo, casi un suspiro que escapó de sus tibios labios.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y pretendía seguir así hasta que llegase la mañana, más de pronto, sintió la calidez de unos brazos de alguien que se apoyaba sobre su espalda.

No tenía que girar para saber de quien se trataba. Quizá resulta un poco extraño, pero tenía la certeza de que era la sacerdotisa de dorados cabellos quien lo abrazaba entre la penumbra, compartiendo el futon.

**¿Puedo dormir contigo?. . . solo dormir, solo eso.**

La escuchó decir entre aquella oscuridad que escondía a la perfección el carmín en sus mejillas.

Tan fría y sincera, aunque con un tono de esperanza en su suave voz.

El shaman de hielo ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, se giró e inmediatamente la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos, pegando esa frágil y delicada figura a su cuerpo varonil. La abrazaba con firmeza, con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

Acarició los contornos de su cuerpo de mujer, memorizando cada una de las finas curvas que la formaban. Y la besó con desesperación, cómo si quisiera arrebatarle el alma; solo era un pobre enamorado que pronto sería separado de su musa. . . por propia voluntad.

Se moría por tomar aquel cuerpo y hacerlo suyo por completo, demo. . .

"_No debo hacerlo, no esta bien"._

Se decía a si mismo el ainu, separándose de los deliciosos labios de la rubia.

Respiraba agitado y la miraba cómo pidiendo una disculpa; aun la sujetaba por las caderas y sus piernas estaban ligeramente entrelazadas.

**Go, gomen ne.**

**Mmm, daijoubu.**

Kami-sama ¡cómo le dolía detenerse!, cuánto le costaba dejar de tocarla.

Horo Horo suspiró profundamente, totalmente resignado a controlarse para no dañar su amistad con Yoh.

**Creo que es mejor que me vaya.**

**No, espera. . . quédate conmigo, por favor.**

Apenas escuchó que se iría, el peliazul se apresuró y la abrazó con fuerza.

**Entonces no dejes de abrazarme**. Le dijo ella. **Quiero estar esta noche, aquí. . . contigo**.

Solo hoy, solo por unas cuantas horas, quería permanecer a su lado, sin importarles nada más.

Y es que apenas saliera el sol, tendrían que despertar a la realidad.

Él se iría, eso era un hecho, y aunque no lo quisieran, era lo mejor para ambos, para todos, al menos por el momento.

**¿Qué haremos cuando nos volvamos a ver?, porque. . . nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?.**

Preguntó la sacerdotisa, angustiada por el futuro.

Él solo sonrió tristemente, estrechándola con un poco más de fuerza y respondiendo tan solo la segunda pregunta. . . dejándole al destino la primera.

Tal vez se tratarían como amigos o fingirían odiarse cómo hasta ahora. Tal vez, quizás ya nada más habría entre ellos y otro amor aparecería en sus vidas. Pero no querían pensar en ello. . .

Mientras tanto, dormían abrazados, deseando inútilmente que el sol no viniese a separarlos. . .

Esperando otra oportunidad.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Por fin, pocos capítulos y cómo dos años para terminarlos. 

Se supone que esta historia sería lemon, pero cuando me di cuenta no escribí absolutamente nada.

Así que, todo eso estará en un fanfic posterior, una continuación, ni hablar ¬¬'.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**AnnaUsui, Gabe Logan, Emiliii-chan Hatake y Maeda Ai.**

* * *


End file.
